


The Test

by crazywildflower04



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Sort Of, more of a meltdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywildflower04/pseuds/crazywildflower04
Summary: Jo finishes her online Calculus test and doesn't do so well.Really short. Lots of fluff. (TW: Panic attacks.)(My first time posting anything.)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic I've ever posted. Also not great with grammar. Also, this is me projecting after failing my own calculus test, which is online currently. Might make this a series who knows.

After having finished her test that she'd spent weeks studying for and getting a 60% Jo's emotional levels broke. She had tried really hard on that test. Having had an emotional day already she broke. Coming out of the kitchen and into the living room where Yaz was on a zoom meeting with her whole family. She called for Yaz's attention first off-camera, "Yaz." The crack in her voice gave away she was about to start crying. Yaz turned to look at Jo and then turned back to her meeting, "Mum. I have to go. Somethings burning." A little white lie never hurt.

Before anyone could protest she left the meeting and walked quickly to Jo. Jo broke, "I hate online calculus. How. I. It. I. Can't." Jo had started to panic and her breathing was getting quicker and quicker.

"Woah. Alright. Deep breath. Come on let's sit down." Guiding them to the floor more for Jo's safety than anything she takes her hand and squeezes with her breathing. Jo's breathing slows but not before post-meltdown symptoms could show up. Yaz whispers, "Alright. Come on. Let's get over to the bed. Jo slides into Yaz allowing her to spread the weighted blanket across both of them and wrapping her arms around Jo. Right now her wife needed her and that was more apparent than anything. So she waited out the tears and the nap that Jo feel into just giving her soft kisses and holding her tight. Eventually drifting off to sleep herself. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
